The Puckleberry Team
Introduction to Puckleberry When viewed at a glance, Puckleberry is the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl, but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side, and she makes him want to be a better person. She is the first girl that we get to see Puck's soft side come out arround. Please be respectful of the rules and leave no offensive comments and/or vandalism. This is a page for those who support Puckleberry. They are the perfect match! Also, this page was reset so I will need people to resign for me :) Contact me if something goes wrong on the page. Again, please respect the rules and do not sign for the team if you do not have an account. It messes up our count. If your signature is deleted, that means your signature is too complex for the page and causes rich text, which forces the page to be edited in source mode. “To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams The RulesFollow them or face the fury of Puckasaurus! # You have to have an account to join. If you attempt to do so and do not have an account, your signature will be deleted. # You may not go around spamming other ship's pages. # Don't delete anything that isn't yours. # Respect other people's point of view. # Don't vandalize the page with harsh comments saying, "Puckleberry sucks," (certain couple) is endgame, etc. Signatures #“To anyone that ever told you that you’re no good…They’re no better.” - Hayley Williams #Peterfan #Flibbles #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek # DazzlingGleek # I just wanna talk to you One hot Jew to another # x3 JG # Idobite # Where's Quinn?Probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants. # I'll Be My Own Savior # NicoleeGleek # Youngestgleek9 # Sky SplitsPretty awesome girl # Brittana21 # Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 # [[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them.']] [[User talk:CheeriosWMHS|'The Clintons?' ]] # Loveya Pictures last longer. # [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #sWEET cAROLINE20 #IgnaLovesPancakes #Awesomefreak # Gleeket2 # Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss #[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. # Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). # WestieKnowsBest # Summergirl881 # When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. # Sanzisgreat #L.A.L. #[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] #Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? #Just a Lucky Person #LoserLikeMe # Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS # No one will question the badassness # Quamfan # Adani23 # Stop Calling Stop Calling(I don't wanna talk anymore # Per3ylove - Talk # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On # [[User:AMK281|'Fat bottomed girls']] [[User talk:AMK281|'you make the rocking world go round ']] # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # theatregleek1995 says "Glee haters gonna hate. U mad?" # Shootingstars12 # Glee4Glee # puckleberryforeverandever!(: # Littlemissbrittany888 # BrittanyBoo2103 # PuckleberryLove # Georgialovesglee :) # Sushi Master :D Amazing Puckleberry Tumblrs These tumblrs all are great. Feel free to add some if you would like. # http://fuckyeahpuckleberry.tumblr.com / # http://lindseyfreakint.tumblr.com/ # http://scarletglasses.tumblr.com # http://sinntana.tumblr.com/ # http://thefakegleeconvos.tumblr.com # http://haleydunphy.tumblr.com # http://chocolatechipdreams.tumblr.com/ # http://2firstnames.tumblr.com/ # http://puckleberryperfection.tumblr.com/ # http://haleydunphy.tumblr.com # http://ithoughtourstorywasepic.tumblr.com/ # http://pucklecherry.tumblr.com/ # http://privatestorm.tumblr.com/ # http://thesaw-theshell.tumblr.com/ # http://badtome.tumblr.com # http://beautifullyironic.tumblr.com/ # http://puckleberrywin.tumblr.com/ # http://dreamsofglitter.tumblr.com # http://endgamemyass.tumblr.com/ # http://puckcapberry.tumblr.com/ # http://littlepuckleberrymoments.tumblr.com/ The Puckleberry Gallery Tumblr lknjh8PPYF1qarqt3o1 500.gif tumblr_li8b7a1ODj1qe1u2co1_500.gif tumblr_lj9rsuEjOJ1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ljtrdwIfBx1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh9pbiermy1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lkjd9kVfNE1qeqtrfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lguftpFBOZ1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lk6ow4YnWd1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lhcno4bW4X1qc0iqw.jpg tumblr_lkkj4yakj41qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lk89qqxy9q1qcpyddo1_500.png tumblr_ljmtq2EbTu1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lka7sky7uP1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lh9rij2VH91qc0iqw.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif tumblr_lg8jnr0K5x1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_li50fiQnAu1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_ljmemzbP5f1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lk0qzgWyCB1qejlg8o1_r4_500.gif tumblrneedyouknow.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_lkqugaOd4B1qzkhoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lkofzdbtyc1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkn5wbpocW1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lk1qag5czn1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk699y0sWR1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp3clxqLe1qbcgj6o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkr4haYONk1qicfivo1_500.gif tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif glee puckleberry smash.jpg tumblr_lhw1q5FRo21qc0iqw.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif prhugclip1.gif Puckleberry-glee-21758882-500-500.png Puckleberry-glee-21758921-400-200.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106238-500-700.gif tumblr_lb53u3q69b1qdbji9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_5002.jpg tumblr_ljktkb0WTK1qb3sf3o1_500.png tumblr_lk0pucJWy91qaw23vo1_500.gif tumblr_lk3lrdMZsn1qd165no1_500.png tumblr_lkjy5jYCsI1qcpxgzo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lknq8wBliB1qzjnpjo1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkrhy9sMKv1qzjnpjo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lks4nafHkB1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lksif2oKyS1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lktd5ybRN61qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkto67ryVy1qfwrreo1_500.jpg tumblr_lktsw2HvsH1qgoxaao1_500.gif tumblr_lku15cuNPb1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lkul5k3WyI1qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkullo0uga1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkulnaV0VA1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkuy5s4wJE1qzel54o1_500.png tumblr_lkw8tpqqpV1qda680o1_500.gif tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwnt80eih1qeeq58o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwp3z4LQz1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lkwqwlgl2i1qhgvvy (1).gif tumblr_lkwxvafPzz1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkx0e2GYzk1qbcr58.gif tumblr_lkx0h1IW8y1qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxsxj2H631qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkxvk3CGf51qj7czbo1_500.png tumblr_lkxykwz6hj1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lky6ux0ASU1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lkycixiycG1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkycpqOrtX1qc0uni.jpg tumblr_lkydxmAhWE1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyf76VIjm1qf4ddv.gif tumblr_lkyfw4UxRN1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyguoCgRX1qfkkeno1_500.png tumblr_lkyij2csSJ1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkymn8i7hL1qa7npyo1_500.png tumblr_lkynwrVE5x1qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkyxxkqon51qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyy6rCOVp1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyz0vm1YO1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1jXVtA1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1s6uRf1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz18uZvQ1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkzd7jq3df1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkzk21PgW21qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkzp0iChiQ1qacpnso1_500.gif tumblr_lkzpxgtcef1qa0br6.gif tumblr_lkzr7pBKEj1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzrdnusSt1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzs9o3GP51qg73zoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkzs15VUF01qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzvppOQXA1qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwgwGOb51qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwlcHQ8d1qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzwq6ahj61qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzx3beVCp1qizegs.gif tumblr_lcv89pVOe31qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lkimnpnE8n1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lknsrjX1FL1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lkywfcXbQ71qe1u2co1_500.jpg tumblr_lkz49iFnZj1qfnn7co1_500.png tumblr_ll0k8xOZ7r1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_ll1lybvv1M1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ll1m4qGOwV1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_ll1p9ouJMo1qc0rkzo1_400.gif tumblr_ll1uc0NmU01qf924co1_500.png tumblr_ll2cmz5C7V1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_ll2f7968Tu1qdz7llo1_500.png tumblr_ll2tm5xipH1qa4jiro1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ll2yvcqVVF1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll3wdtMpjy1qbvfvx.jpg tumblr_ll3wolCoSD1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_ll4jlnRKRY1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll4xivlNbA1qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_ll06a3S5oB1qda680o1_500.gif tumblr_ll6ev4V2Mz1qc48bxo1_500 (1).png tumblr_ll6vpqFAWH1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll7df6aZwF1qb0vm2o1_500.png tumblr_ll7gjjklrS1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_ll7mnhMq0o1qhujdqo1_500.png tumblr_ll7okkC09b1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_ll7vsz5GIk1qdpy9wo1_500.gif tumblr_ll15ht2AUz1qdz7llo1_500.png tumblr_ll21qnRJIu1qejlg8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_ll30kz9cJI1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll60u9zC691qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_ll61xeNCeQ1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ll79cajUDQ1qez31no1_500.jpg tumblr_llc2vpLxOC1qgvmro.gif tumblr_llc31v7Edi1qgvmro.gif tumblr_llcnlwfKMM1qbbd7v.png tumblr_llcxmgwkoP1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lld3qvhUbF1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lld4tj5Fi81qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lld8a0baLt1qiv9n0o1_500.gif tumblr_lld8b8aWp61qiv9n0o1_500.gif tumblr_lld41iCGey1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lld849MeNt1qbd9h0o1_400.gif tumblr_lldmq46JYY1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldmzd3qKq1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldniiHsJC1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lldniru61K1qfz7ry.gif tumblr_lleqkcgG3i1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lles89XYZD1qfwvvoo1_500.gif tumblr_llfqr66F9S1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_llg0y8Wo5u1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_llgbpsgomT1qbd9h0o1_500.gif tumblr_llgjbrxayy1qbd9h0o1_500.gif tumblr_llgk72JqS71qj6t96o1_500.jpg tumblr_llgp47muej1qc14sko1_500.png Puckelberry - Puck Jew lines to Rachel.gif Puckelberry - Stage.gif tumblr_lka9p6ryT61qhn58r.gif tumblr_lka9pv9DAc1qhn58r.gif tumblr_llr5f9TNvQ1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_llu3gycJrp1qejlg8o1_500.gif tumblr_llvz0tq8WL1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_llx826VFda1qdwmjqo1_500.png tumblr_llxuy0nYoI1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_llxx86QPXx1qeu4y5o1_500.png tumblr_lly2rq2T1d1qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lly49kmQUo1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_llzmqwAxte1qdgqfoo1_500.png tumblr_llzubnyhZv1qdo490o1_500.png tumblr_llzz8kLAQw1qk1qx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm0gkmaHYR1qf85rwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm0lihzCMJ1qzxr24o1_500.png tumblr_lm0ve3Fwvq1qgskdao1_500.jpg tumblr_lm0z5lJZot1qagng3o1_500.png tumblr_lm1j560VBP1qa9srto1_500.gif tumblr_lm1k6p1YNI1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lm1r1zC1gS1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm1relK7cl1qktrpqo1_500.png tumblr_lm1xl98ZoP1qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lm2bwyTWjl1qe2x5jo1_400.gif tumblr_lm2ob1RbDH1qgskdao1_500.jpg tumblr_lm2op0a6xb1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lm2visAuHs1qg076no1_500.png tumblr_lm2xkqrMv41qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lm2yprdeWf1qf5uh7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm3c7bWxlS1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lm3kkmR7CA1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_lm3m0rlv6Q1qbl37oo1_500.gif tumblr_lm3o6niHut1qdmzleo1_500.png tumblr_lm3yraVAkS1qdb716o1_500.gif tumblr_lm4g8iBR4K1qatsroo1_500.png tumblr_lm26hlVEtm1qc1ivto1_500.png tumblr_lm27bbIAfO1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lm34zibxCI1qfwrreo1_500.gif tumblr_lm38v2pRCT1qd31swo1_500.png tumblr_lm39fvercZ1qagng3o1_500.png tumblr_lm40xuvNJZ1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lm41ihE2jZ1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lm379irZ9X1qa9srto1_500.gif Need You Now Perfomance.gif Puckelberry - Badass Jews.gif Puckelberry - Need you now.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766735-500-514.jpg Puckleberry-glee-22766741-500-700.jpg Puckleberry-glee-22766747-500-500.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766754-492-497.jpg Puckleberry-glee-22766757-500-220.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766780-490-686.png Puckleberry-glee-22766784-449-700.png Puckleberry-glee-22766793-500-489.jpg Puckleberry-glee-22766795-500-592.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766808-500-200.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766812-500-300.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766824-500-235.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766840-500-542.jpg Puckleberry-glee-22766859-500-628.png Puckleberry-glee-22766867-500-250.gif Puckleberry-glee-22766880-400-386.gif team-series-puckleberry.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.silver.w760h760.jpg tumblr_lgb3vks0br1qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lgbc71baQG1qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lm1gzfAsA31qidnif.gif tumblr_lm4c0hZN0i1qawqz9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm4ssk9eN11qhzd6mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm4w9dlPCq1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lm5wwqn3cC1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6gzbsLpG1qgskdao1_500.jpg tumblr_lm6h8bH9521qbbne5o1_500.gif tumblr_lm6ign2Cgo1qgfsl7o1_500.png tumblr_lm6mjvqN8j1qdaxdno1_500.png tumblr_lm6vt34VNR1qhm061.gif tumblr_lm6xd8IM7W1qejlg8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lm8rbzveve1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_lm9rrrRG561qdz7llo1_500.png tumblr_lm9xq6wGxN1qhm061.gif tumblr_lm9xt2svnO1qhm061.gif tumblr_lm9xux5sp11qhm061.gif tumblr_lm9y93k2By1qhm061.gif tumblr_lm9ym5CsQl1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lm50xeRp6I1qd165no1_500.gif tumblr_lm92cshZZ01qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lm89797juM1qgskdao1_500.gif tumblr_lma0gbrnTJ1qgskdao1_500.jpg tumblr_lma7f8Ae1l1qb5eifo1_500.png tumblr_lma11eNvNq1qbl37oo1_500.png tumblr_lmag2e2D5N1qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lmalvuqjMk1qcedwio1_500.gif tumblr_lmam4utfEJ1qagng3o1_500.png tumblr_lman18Fnfl1qfj2qeo1_500.gif tumblr_lmauq2UpMT1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lmbhy9NJ2h1qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_lmc00p3EPV1qgskdao1_500.gif tumblr_lmc0bwkLuV1qaimyzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmc1vsbiLX1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lmd7stemPu1qdnl8go1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdfxyR1rk1qcon7ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdrwio7Kp1qgskdao1_500.jpg tumblr_lmdz7wzL5g1qbampoo1_400.gif tumblr_lme7d1gGdP1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lmef0pGDDw1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmesmrasyX1qb3jyzo1_500.png tumblr_lmeujxif0d1qiihbuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmf3hhBiEl1qe2x5jo1_500.gif tumblr_lmf7p5vDPT1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lmg4myh1cF1qbnltlo1_500.gif tumblr_lmg4tbqakA1qe8jm8o1_500.png tumblr_lmh1b8X5AC1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lmhcjqH2RA1qkbr70o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmhh72WJ1D1qaq516o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lmhkm7bRyr1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lmho98hAcg1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lmhom7bCsQ1qhcroj.gif tumblr_lmhrbmjbau1qzswero1_500.gif tumblr_lmhs225aOf1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lmhw44O97e1qa3yh8o1_500.gif tumblr_lmhzb5h40I1qcu8mto1_400.gif tumblr_lmhzxdTEXQ1qzm3zo.gif tumblr_lmia63oky91qkwbglo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmiwicLT1F1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmj3cqQrpm1qdkavjo1_500.gif tumblr_lmjbjcrbrL1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lmjdenMtdR1qalfkdo1_400.png tumblr_lmjdkf1EGd1qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lmjfw7gci21qcpyddo1_500.gif tumblr_lmjpbw4Bqd1qkd853o1_500.png tumblr_lmju4uqVQ31qagng3o1_500.png tumblr_lmjuidm2nz1qhgvvy.gif tumblr_lmjwf0QBQf1qewj0b.png tumblr_lmjxzsYkkm1qdo19co1_500.gif tumblr_lmjzrdCSS71qzz5bwo1_500.png tumblr_lmk4lxx5hV1qjgfw9o1_500.gif tumblr_lml6b2iNHf1qa55we.gif tumblr_lml6c8aH8x1qa55we.gif tumblr_lmlwconDyV1qhgvvy.gif tumblr_lmlt3ymoR31qavl6wo1_500.gif tumblr_lmlwconDyV1qhgvvy.gif tumblr_lmlwhef56G1qf4ddv.gif tumblr_lmmnmqzhDi1qfo9f3o1_500.gif tumblr_lmmw9ewTwu1qjgfw9o1_500.png tumblr_lmmw872hLS1qaehyoo1_500.gif tumblr_lmn58maVLx1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnc96129s1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lmnfiaN82k1qa6aago1_500.png tumblr_lmnj34ay8L1qbxlkwo1_500.png tumblr_lmnjkvL0cN1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lmonwdXtax1qeon9oo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lmoy6ln3pH1qcbli3o1_500.png tumblr_lmpap93UHV1qevjbh.gif tumblr_lmpbe4IfRA1qevjbh.gif tumblr_lmpdkmo3KP1ql6zn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmpgwsWmBG1qfetm7.gif tumblr_lmpkzq70an1qcedwio1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lmpskl1meE1qgz4dfo1_500.gif tumblr_lmpu68mrTj1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lmqi0egyTb1qcfzg3o1_500.gif tumblr_lmqk51P53g1qfq8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmr2lpfXdY1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lmr8v30aQu1qgsrwbo1_500.gif tumblr_lms4zdGsRO1qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmsa5q3U0Y1qhfy7f.gif tumblr_lmsdtaef2f1qjl51po1_400.jpg tumblr_lmsmpgPFez1qj6t96o1_500.gif tumblr_lmsvqgHpyo1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lmt4eb2VYu1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lmt5g2WIjT1qarqt3o1_r1_500.gif Lea & Mark - Puckelberry.gif 500 days ofpuckelberry.gif Puckelberry - Hotel Room.gif Puckelberry - Lines.gif Puckleberry - Babe Wake Up You're missing the movie.gif Tumblr lnkj6x1JoX1qzktmro1 500.png Puckleberry - Call me.png Puckleberry - Story.png Puckleberry - Run-Snow Patrol.jpg Category:Teams